


women's underwear

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Cocky Ian Gallagher, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Mickey would never have imagined finding himself in a women's lingerie store.And he would never have imagined meeting someone there...





	women's underwear

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned to publish another fanfic today, but my friend suggested I add another chapter, so I'll probably publish it later.  
Meanwhile, here is a small fanfic in which Mickey owes his meeting with Ian to women's lingerie.
> 
> Russian version : https://ficbook.net/readfic/8823616

At that moment Mickey had only one desire, to leave this store, never come back here and to tell his sister to go to hell. What in fact looked more like 3 desires.

Unfortunately for him, if there was someone more tenacious and revanchist than him, it was his sister, and she would never let him go after what he had done.

when he had spilled his coffee near his computer he had caught the first thing that had come to hand, and it had to be Mandy's new set of lingerie.

Who would have the idea to leave this thing on the coffee table in the middle of empty beer bottles and guns?

Of course, the coffee had completely ruined her lingerie, and Mandy had screamed to death at the damage.

Mickey's concerns were a long way from women's underwears, so how could he have known that this thing was so expensive?

He cursed the idea of having to buy her a new one.

He cursed the idea of spending money on this thing and hated the idea of being here.

Mandy had refused to come herself on the pretext that she had too much to do and had ordered Mickey to immediately buy her the same set of lingerie.

Mickey had finally resigned because it was better to obey Mandy rather than suffer the consequences.

If he didn't come to buy those exorbitant underwear for her, there was a good chance that she would gradually destroy everything he held, or sell everything he owned to recover enough money to redeem this deuced clothe.

Now that he was in the store, surrounded by women's lingerie and people staring at him, Mickey wondered if he wouldn't have preferred the second solution.

He had finally decided to come here, in fear that during her search of something to sell Mandy would look in his closets and end up getting hold of things she absolutely should never see.

The woman next to Mickey detailed him from head to toe before fleeing to the other end of the store as their eyes met.

Apart from the sellers, he was the only man here, and the fact that he wasn't accompanied by a woman and that his look didn't go at all with the atmosphere of the store made his presence impossible to miss.

Mickey groaned as he grabbed the garment in front of him. He did not really know where to find what he was looking for and was now forced to search on all the shelves.

The idea of asking someone for help was of course out of the question.

How could he look someone in the eyes without showing on his face all the embarrassment he felt?

Comparing the clothes he had just found with what was left of Mandy's set wasn't easy.

Indeed to try to fix things, and avoid having to pay her a new set he had put it in the washing machine, and it wasn't out at the best of its form. To tell the truth, a dog would not have agreed to sleep on it.

"Why do women want to wear those ugly, expensive, and impossible to wash things?" He questioned, violently resting the garment he had in his hand.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked behind him.

Mickey turned around, ready to send this seller off.

He stopped, however, when he saw the man now standing before him.

He had smiled a professional smile on his face, and Mickey was sure he acted with him as with any other client, yet that smile echoed in him in many different ways and in many places.

Even with all the disgust that Mickey could have for this place and for the people who worked there and judged him since his arrival, he could not help but react to the presence of this guy.

"You are looking for that set, aren't you?" The salesman questioned, pointing to the garment that Mickey was still holding in his hand, or at least what was left of this garment.

Mickey just nodded, preferring not to let his voice betray the attraction he already felt for this guy he just met. It had never happened to him, but to tell the truth, he had never had the opportunity to speak with guys as hot as this guy.

Ian, as his badge indicated, gently grabbed the garment before unfolding it in front of him and asking with a smile.

"Is this coffee?"

"Yeah. And even the machine did not manage to clean it. "Mickey growled, keeping his eyes fixed on the garment so as not to re-saw the gorgeous green eyes of this guy.

"In fact, our clothes are usually dry clean only. The water in the machine is too hot for this kind of material. "Ian explained as he slid his fingers over the fabric.

Mickey let himself go thinking about what he might feel if those fingers caressing him rather than that tissue. He tried to drive this idea out of his mind before his reaction became impossible to hide.

The sellers of this store, Ian included, probably already think he was a thug, a thief, and a pervert, no need to prove them by exhibiting a boner in the middle of the shop.

"Why are you selling stuff that's so expensive and that you can't even wash normally?" He growled, trying to hide behind aggression.

Ian didn't seem to be disturbed at all by this remark and simply suggested that Mickey follow him to the cashier to check the product inventory with the reference.

Mickey reluctantly followed him, already hating the idea of having to get closer to other customers and sellers at the checkouts. He followed Ian however, cursing himself several times for not being able to refrain from detailing him from head to toe. He wondered why in addition to being awesome from the face side, the pile side should be just as enjoyable to watch.

He tried to hide his interest when he found himself face to face with Ian when the last one started to check the stocks in front of him.

"We have some left, but only in reserve. From what I see, there is at least one of which the size of your girlfriend ... "Ian said with a smile.

"Not for my girl, my sister," Mickey growled nervously scratching the back of the skull.

"Oh! Please forgive me, I spoke too fast ... It is quite rare that men come to buy underwear for their sister. "

Mickey felt stung by Ian's amusing, professional tone. In other circumstances, he probably would have answered with his fists, but something made him want to continue this verbal game and see where it would lead him.

"I thought it was a towel so when I spilled my coffee it's the first thing I caught, that's all. Now, if you can bring me the same stuff without the coffee, it would allow me to get out of this fucking place. "

"Don't you want to also buy something for your girlfriend? Today there is a promotion, one bought one offered. "Ian said with a smile.

The other vendors' reaction created doubt in Mickey's mind and made him wonder whether this offer was really official or if for some reason Ian was acting differently with him.

He was 90% sure that Ian was interested in him, but for 10% remaining a significant margin, Mickey preferred to play security. Ian seemed at times only professional as if he too was trying to figure out how to behave.

"It's not my thing," said Mickey simply.

"Underwears or girlfriends?" Ian asked.

This time Ian seemed perfectly sure of himself, and for Mickey, there was no doubt he was trying to flirt, the 10% went up in smoke. And the shocked reaction of the other vendors next to him quickly made it clear that it wasn't Ian's habit to do so. Or maybe it was the choice of the person Ian had chosen to flirt that disturbed them as much. 

"I'll let you guess," Mickey affirmed, finally determined to take a chance.

Ian looked down at his computer screen with a smile and said.

"Please follow me to the reserve I will find what you are looking for ..."

There was really no reason for Mickey to follow him there, but to tell the truth he had no desire to stay next to the other sellers, and especially he was more and more intrigued by Ian and by what he really wanted to find in the reserve ...

The reserve was filled with cardboard boxes, some on the floor, some on shelves.

Ian paused in front of one of the first stacks of cardboard and motioned for Mickey to enter the room instead of standing in the doorway.

Mickey obeyed without complaining, always intrigued by Ian's invitation.

The door automatically closed behind him, but he tried to keep himself assured and calm, even though internally he already imagined everything he wanted to do to Ian and all he wanted Ian to do to him.

Ian finally took out a brand new set of lingerie and put it on top of a carton before spreading the other set aside.

"I think we found the good one. Do you want to check the size? "

"Do you really think I know anything about these things?" Mickey growled raising an eyebrow.

Ian smiled amused before pointing to the back of the room with a nod and affirming.

"I should have something that would interest you more than women's underwear there."

Mickey almost choked on his own saliva.

At that moment he had no doubt about the young salesman's intentions towards him and it was now up to him to make a choice.

A choice of the simplest and most obvious to do.

This guy was absolutely sublime and if he was so sure of himself there was a chance that whatever he wanted to show him, was at the height of Mickey's expectations.

"Do you really think you can find something that interests me here?" Quipped Mickey.

Hearing the question Ian's smile grew all the more.

"Certain," he said, biting his lower lip.

In turn, Mickey pointed to the back of the reserve with a nod and affirmed.

"After you."

Ian left the two sets of lingerie on the back of the box and headed to the back of the room without even checking that Mickey was following him.

Mickey took advantage of this moment to observe Ian's body with a little more attention and it took Mickey a moment to realize that Ian had turned to him again and that his gaze was now fixed on his crotch.

Ian leaned against the wall, and the silent invitation to join him created more excitement in Mickey than he had ever felt.

This guy had nothing to do with the other guys he was sleeping with.

The idea that someone like Ian could be attracted to him was a new and exciting experience and the fact that it was someone as hot as Ian made the thing even more incredible in Mickey's eyes.

The situation wasn't comparable to anything Mickey had experienced so far.

He was used to one-night fuck with nobody speaking. But something here made him understand that it would not happen like that with Ian. If the sequence of events was at least half as great as it was now, he knew he would not want to miss such an opportunity.

Without taking his back off the wall, Ian held out his hand to Mickey inviting him to join him.

Mickey obeyed him and smashed his body against Ian's, before imprisoning his lips in a kiss.

He was not used to kissing the guys he slept with, but something at Ian made him want more than he had ever wanted.

He felt Ian's hands rest on his back and neck and draw him closer to him as if he wanted to fuse their bodies together.

He broke their kiss, however, to clear his hands enough to attack Ian's belt clip.

With the others, he was interested only in what he could feel, but here he felt the need to give to Ian as much as he wanted to receive.

He felt Ian's mouth land on his neck and his hands slip from his lower back to his buttocks.

Mickey reluctantly released himself to get rid of his shoes and can totally get rid of his pants and his boxer.

Ian imitated him and a few seconds later they were both delivered from their clothes and stuck to each other again.

Mickey froze for a moment when he felt Ian's hands dive down his back and between his buttocks tickling fingertips his entry.

The sensation made him stick to Ian all the more before looking eagerly at his lips for a kiss.

Ian answered without waiting and then took advantage of this moment to switch his position with Mickey and stick him against the wall.

He reluctantly pulled away before grabbing the wallet into the pocket of his pants at his feet and pulling out a condom and a small bag of lube.

Mickey grabbed Ian's already hard dick and started to stroke it before jarring their mouths in a kiss.

He had never tried to kiss anyone, and so far he probably would have killed the guy who tried, but with Ian everything was different. With Ian, he wanted more, more and more.

He grabbed the condom from his free hand and broke their kiss only to be able to open the package with his teeth before unfolding the condom on Ian's dick without leaving Ian's eyes.

Ian grabbed him tightly and forced him to turn around before pressing his body against his and blocking Mickey against the wall. He put his lip on his neck and began to nibble and suck his skin as if he wanted to devour him.

Mickey let him do, just arching back against him like he did not want to leave any space between their bodies anymore.

Ian released Mickey's neck to open the package of lub with his teeth and apply it generously to his fingers.

He gently caressed Mickey's entrance before slowly pushing in a finger.

Mickey could not repress a moan and turned his head to Ian to be able to connect their lips again.

Ian obeyed his silent order and smashed his mouth against Mickey's before adding a second finger inside him.

Mickey could not suppress a "fuck!" By feeling Ian's fingers banging against his prostate.

Swearings that rang like a sweet melody in Ian's ears.

Mickey arched a little further back to give Ian better access.

"Hurry up ... Someone will come ..." Mickey begged, barely regretting that his voice betrayed his urge.

"I don't want to hurt you," Ian said, removing his fingers to insert them again, this time with a third.

Mickey let out a grunt before ordering.

"Your cock! Not your fingers! I want your cock! "

He felt Ian growling his smile against his neck and even if it was his order, he could not repress the groan of complaint that escaped from his lips when Ian removed his fingers.

This feeling of emptiness didn't last very long because the fingers were quickly replaced by Ian's cock.

Mickey felt like he was going to explode, both physically and mentally, but he didn't want to stop Ian, on the contrary.

He clutched at everything he could and felt Ian's hands grip his shoulders and squeeze him against him.

He felt Ian banging against his prostate again and again and that feeling got the better of him.

He came against the wall and gripped Ian's back to flatten him all the more against him.

Ian joined him a few seconds later, and forced Mickey to turn his head towards him, placing his hand under his chin before crushing his lips again on his own.

They stood for a moment like that, unable to move until Ian reluctantly withdrew from Mickey and tried to regain consistency.

Mickey silently followed Ian to the exit of the reserve.

The young salesman grabbed the two sets before running back to Mickey to steal a last kiss.

The way to the checkouts and the outlet from the store seemed fuzzy to Mickey, as if what had just happened and his urge to do it again, erased everything else.

His body had gone into automatic mode.

  


*-*-*

It had been a week since Mickey bought this set of lingerie for Mandy, a week Mickey had met Ian and a week he missed him.

He had wanted to go back to this store a lot of times and had to force himself not to succumb.

Finally, the urge took precedence over the reason and Mickey went at full speed to the store hoping to see him.

He was not present at the checkouts, which forced Mickey to walk around the shelves to find him.

The customers' looks were the same as the first time, but the other sellers now seemed to be looking at him differently.

He was about to give up and turn around when he finally caught the eyes of the one he was looking for.

Ian was busy with a client in the changing rooms.

There was no doubt that this client wanted to know Ian's personal and accurate advice on her new acquisition.

Mickey clenched his fists as he watched the young woman put her hand on the seller's arm.

The latter gently smiled at her before slowly asserting something and leaving her totally chocked.

Mickey had not been able to hear what he had told her or rather had failed to understand, too obsessed with his jealousy.

He came out of his trance when he noticed that Ian was no longer in his field of vision and quickly turned his head to scan the shelves of the store, hoping to find him.

"Can I help you, sir?" A voice asked behind him.

Mickey shivered as he recognized Ian's voice and turned immediately.

"I'm looking for something for my sister," he said, trying to hide his joy at seeing the young man and his urge to kiss him now in front of everyone.

"I'm sure I can help you find that ... I think I have something right on the reserve," Ian said with a dazzling smile.

\-----------------

Mickey and Ian had quickly exchanged their numbers and had just as quickly started to be a couple to the great surprise of Mickey himself.

Unable to be satisfied with moments they spent together outside of work, Mickey regularly came to find Ian in the store pretending to want to buy something for Mandy.

In order to avoid a problem for his boyfriend, he forced himself from time to time to actually buy something, so that by his own fault, Mandy's underwear collection was growing day by day.

Mickey preferred at first to keep the information secret. And he managed to keep it from himself a few more months before talking to his sister.

It was only when he decided to come out and tell her about Ian that Mandy finally understood the strange behavior of his brother and the reason for all these gifts.

To Mickey's dismay, Mandy and Ian seemed to be getting along much more than he expected at first, so he now had to share his boyfriend with his new "BFF" like Ian liked to call Mandy.

Ian finally changed jobs a few months later, leaving women's underwears for sports gear, much to the relief of Mickey and his bank account.

He could never have believed that women’s underwear could upset his life so much, yet it was thanks to a set of lingerie that he had met the man of his life.


End file.
